


I hate you, Connor!

by connor_simp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Elementary School, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connor_simp/pseuds/connor_simp
Summary: Cole's thrilled because he's about to go to a parent-teacher conference and he’s excited to show off his grades to Hank.“Hank has left home for a meeting. I will take you to the parent-teacher conference today.”Cole’s heart sinks deep into his chest.
Relationships: Background Hank Anderson/Connor, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no writing experience whatsoever so please keep that in mind when reading this fic lmao
> 
> I might edit this a few times because I'm kind of a perfectionist lol

It’s currently Friday, 5.48 PM. After he's done with playing with his dog Sumo, Cole is cheerily running around the house, looking for Hank to take him to school.

Cole loves going to school since he has lots of friends and loves learning, but he’s especially thrilled today because he's about to go to a parent-teacher conference and he’s excited to show off his grades to Hank.

Usually, Hank takes him to school, but Cole can’t seem to find him anywhere.

He hears someone’s footsteps approaching him. It’s Connor.

Shortly after the android revolution, Hank and his work partner Connor started dating, and recently, he even moved into the household. To be honest, Cole didn’t like Connor as much as Hank did. He wasn’t excited about living together with him, but he was happy for them, so he didn’t say anything.

“Hank has left home for a meeting. I will bring you to the parent-teacher conference today,” he says with a smile on his face.

Cole’s heart sinks deep into his chest.

Androids legally have the same rights as humans now because of the android revolution that happened a few months ago, but many people still dislike androids, let alone the idea of a child being raised by one. His classmates are going to bully him for sure, but it’s not like he can refuse.

“S-sure!”

His mind is racing, trying to think of a way to remedy the situation. He thinks about pretending to be sick, but Connor would definitely be able to tell that he’s faking it with his analytical skills.

Maybe he’s overthinking all of this. Maybe it won’t be bad at all. _My friends are going to back me up, right? They’re my friends after all!_ He says to himself, yet the thought doesn’t calm his nerves. As they walk to the car, Cole's teeth chatter as if he has frozen.

Connor turns on the radio. He settles for a station with rap music, hoping that Cole will like it. Much to the dismay of Connor, Cole doesn’t seem to react to the music at all, so he turns it off.

“So... how have your grades been recently?” Connor asks, desperately trying to start a conversation with Cole.

“Good, I guess.” He’s too stressed out about his current predicament to keep the conversation going.

After a long, dreadful, silence, Connor says something again.

“Cole, is there something wrong?”

Cole replies with a simple “No,” but Connor can tell that something’s off.

Cole glances at Connor’s LED and sees that it’s red. Cole never bothered to ask Connor what the colors of his LED meant, but he thinks they indicate his mood. He kinda feels bad for him now.

After a ride that felt like hours, they finally arrive at the school. As they enter the school, Cole’s teeth start chattering even louder than before.

When they get to the waiting room, it’s even worse than he could’ve ever imagined: **Everyone** was staring at them, including the parents. Cole expected people to look at them, but he didn’t expect it to be _this_ bad. Connor finally connects the dots.

Normally when he walks into the school, the atmosphere is happy and cheerful, but right now it’s painfully silent.

Cole feels ashamed of himself for even thinking this, but right now he wishes that Hank never got together with Connor.

Cole hears someone call his voice.

“Cole Anderson?”

It’s his teacher.

The teacher and Connor shake hands. “Hi! I’m your son’s teacher, Aaliyah Abadi.”

Connor notices that she glanced at his LED. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss Abadi. My name is Connor.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Connor! And you can just call me Aaliyah!”

After Aaliyah gestures them to the door, they walk in and sit down on the chairs in front of them. Aaliyah sits down with them, on the other side of the table.

***

“All in all, your son has been doing very well in school recently!”

Connor smiles faintly. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” he’s still worried about Cole.

After Connor signs a few papers, takes Cole’s report card, and says goodbye to Aaliyah, he and Cole walk out of the school, both of them feeling the gazes of everyone around them.

Right before they get to the exit, they hear something that shakes Cole to his core.

“Hey mom, does Cole have an Android dad? I feel so bad for him.”

If everyone staring at them didn’t already confirm Cole’s fears, this sure did. Panicking, he frantically opens the door and runs to the car as quickly as possible.

Connor runs after him.

“Cole, wait!”

Connor catches up to Cole and grabs him by the arm. Both of them come to a stop right in front of their car.

“Cole, I think we need to talk. Can you get in the car, please?”

Cole doesn’t respond, but he complies. Connor follows suit.

Connor starts up the car and starts driving. “The reason you’ve been acting so distant from me today is that you were afraid of the judgment you might receive after your classmates find out you have an android parent… am I correct?” Connor tries to hide it, but Cole can still hear a slight sadness in his voice.

With a slight hesitation, Cole silently nods, not looking at him.

“I’m so sorry... I should’ve let someone else bring you—”

Before Connor can finish his sentence, Cole cuts him off. “No, it’s not your fault! You did nothing wrong!”

Connor doesn’t know how to respond, so he doesn’t.

The silence is pretty awkward, but it’s nothing compared to the dead air that occurred during the car ride to school.

They arrive home. Connor is about to step out of the car, but he hears Cole asking him something.

“Connor?”

“...Yes?”

“Can you please not tell dad about this?”

Connor’s confused. “Why?”

“I don’t want to make him sad.”

Connor’s surprised by his response, but he understands. “This will just stay between us, okay?”

Cole brings up his pinkie to Connor. “Promise?”

Connor remembers seeing this in a movie he watched with Hank. It’s a practice where two people, usually kids, lock their pinkies together to make a promise. This means that Cole sees Connor as someone that he can trust now. He smiles.

Connor locks his pinkie with Cole’s. “Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank wakes up to his phone alarm. He tries to sleep through it, but the sound is too overbearing. Groaning, he picks up his phone to turn it off and looks at the time.

“07:02 - Monday, November 8”

Hank almost goes back to sleep, before he realizes that he needs to bring Cole to school today. He stumbles out of bed and changes his clothes.

He walks out of the door and sees Cole and Connor in the living room, playing Mario Kart together.

“Maybe you’d stand a chance against me if you didn’t pick Metal Mario, he sucks!”

“Actually, Metal Mario is a great character. He’s a heavyweight, which means that he has a high top speed and doesn’t get bumped around as easily.”

Cole smirks. “Well, why are you in last place then?”

Connor chuckles. “I won’t be for long!”

Hank has noticed that Cole has been acting strangely lately. He suddenly became really close to Connor, but he’s also been less cheerful than normal, especially when the topic of school comes up. Hank thinks Cole is hiding something from him.

“Hey, what’s up with you two? Ever since last weekend, you guys have become all buddy-buddy with each other all of a sudden!”

“Can I not play video games with my other dad anymore?”

“Well, you can, but—” Hank abruptly stops his sentence.

Hank’s in shock. This is the first time he’s heard Cole calling Connor “dad” instead of just his name. Now Hank _knows_ something is going on with Cole. 

“Did you just call Connor your ‘other dad?’”

“Yes, I did. Is he not my dad?”

“Well, he is, but—” Hank decides not to press on it any further. In fact, he should probably be happy that Cole finally sees Connor as part of the family now. “Whatever. Get ready for school.”

While Hank’s filling Sumo’s bowl, Cole gets dressed for school and packs his backpack. He puts in his lunch, his phone, and his pencil case.

Hank and Cole open the door.

“Bye, Hank and Cole!”

“Bye, Connor.” “Bye, dad!”

Hank still isn’t used to Cole calling Connor “dad”.

As they walk to the car together, Hank notices that Cole is shaking so much that he’s practically vibrating.

“Hey buddy, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!” Cole is clearly not fine.

They get in the car. “Cole, I know you’re lying. You’re shaking so much you look like you’re having a fuck—I mean flipping seizure!”

“N-no, I’m r-really not!”

Hank obviously doesn’t believe him, but Cole definitely won’t tell him what is going on so he gives up. “Yeah sure, whatever.”

After Hank drops Cole off at school, he goes back home to pick up Connor for work.

“Hey Connor, can you come outside? I’m waiting for you in my car.” Connor doesn’t respond.

“Connor?”

Hank hears someone knock on his car window, so he looks to his left.

“Hi, Hank!

Hank jumps. “Jesus Christ Connor, you scared the shit out of me!”

Connor chuckles. It’s so cute that Hank can’t continue being mad at him anymore.

Connor opens the car door and sits in the passenger seat.

Hank starts driving. “So what’s going on with Cole?”

Connor’s composure changes completely. He’s nervous. Frightened, even.

“Hank, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Do you think I’m a fucking idiot? You’re lying through your goddamn teeth, Connor!”

Connor loves Hank and doesn’t want to lie to him, but he also doesn’t want to break his promise to Cole.

“I can’t tell you, Hank! I promised Cole that I won’t tell you!”

“So what, I can’t even trust my own fucking boyfriend now?

“...”

“You’re not supposed to hide things from me, Connor!”

Connor buckles under the pressure.

“Okay, **fine** , I’ll tell you!” Connor snaps, “Cole doesn't want to go to school anymore because everyone found out that his dad— _me_ —is an android! He didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want to make you upset! Happy?"

Connor sighs. He immediately feels a huge wave of regret. If he could, he would’ve gone back in time and not have told Hank.

Suddenly, Hank’s expression goes from angry to sad.

“...Does Cole really feel that way?”

Connor looks away. He can’t bear to look at Hank.

“...I see.”

“Fuck, Connor... I didn’t know it was that serious...”

With both of them feeling great amounts of guilt, they decide to end the conversation there.

Neither of them are looking forward to work anymore, that’s for sure.


End file.
